A Piece of Our Life
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah klasik yang dimulai dari kata makan malam sederhana dan berakhir di kata perjodohan. Sebuah ideologi kuno yang dimiliki oleh kedua orangtuanya yang membuat Arthur dan Annesia terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

Pintu terbuka dan lonceng-lonceng mulai menggelar paduan suara mereka. Para hadirin berdiri. Kain merah panjang mulai dihujani oleh ribuan kelopak mawar putih. Beberapa buah mulut mengomentari betapa lucunya sepasang malaikat kecil yang sibuk membanjiri kain merah dengan salju putih yang terbuat dari mawar. Tidak terusik dengan pujian-pujian yang terlontar keluar dari manusia dewasa, mereka terus saja membuang dan terus membuang; seakan mengotori adalah suatu petualangan seru.

Pujian-pujian itu terhenti. Bola-bola mata dengan iris yang berbeda mengarah pada satu titik. Seorang lelaki berkepala empat sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis remaja. Sorot-sorot mata itu seakan memiliki gelombang elektromagnetik yang bisa menembus ke dalam perut sang Gadis dan berharap menemukan gumpalan embrio di dalam sana. Tapi, sayangnya, mereka tidak akan menemukannya. Sejak awal, gumpalan embrio itu memang tidak ada.

Sang Gadis tahu, ia juga dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan menyelidik yang terbungkus apik dengan suka cita. Dan itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

Gelombang-gelombang persepsi konyol yang ia tangkap membuat perutnya semakin bergejolak. Napasnya terputus-putus. Tubuhnya semakin dingin dan semakin lemas. Kecemasan dan keraguan mulai timbul. _Ia ingin lari._

"Tenanglah."

Bisikan yang mengalir lembut di telinga sang gadis mampu menjadi surya bagi dirinya. Cahayanya menghapus kegelapan yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya, dan juga mampu mencairkan indra perasanya yang membeku.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya lurus. Hijau milik dari insan yang berdiri dihadapannya terasa begitu–

–tenang, hangat, dan aman.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjak jalan mawar putih, ia merasa bahwa ia berada di rumahnya yang hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. _Ia merasa sejahtera_.

 **(Satu rajutan kisah cinta mereka telah terjalin sempurna.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Our Life.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **M** for save **. AU, OC, OOC, Fem!Indonesia, miss-typo(s), dan lain-lain**. tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari karya ini dan dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. **remake from A Piece of Our Life.**

[Ini adalah sebuah klasik yang dimulai dari kata makan malam sederhana dan berakhir di kata perjodohan. Sebuah ideologi kuno yang dimiliki oleh kedua orangtuanya yang membuat Arthur dan Annesia terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

TUK! TUK!

"Tes... tes..."

NGIIING!

" _Ok_. Selamat datang di **Hetalia Academy of Oxford**!"

[ _"Dalam nama Tuhan, saya, Arthur Kirkland, menerima Annesia Maulaniputri sebagai istri saya mulai hari ini dan saya akan mengasihi dan mencintai Annesia Maulaniputri dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kelimpahan maupun kekurangan; sampai maut memisahkan."_ ]

"–hur Kirkland bangga berdiri dihadapan para generasi luar biasa ini. Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung di keluarga besar Hetalia Academy of Oxford."

[ _"Dalam nama Tuhan, saya, Annesia Maulaniputri, menerima Arthur Kirkland sebagai suami saya mulai hari ini dan saya akan mengasihi dan mencintai Arthur Kirkland dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kelimpahan maupun kekurangan; sampai maut memisahkan."_ ]

Putar dan terus berputar. Memori yang senantiasa berputar bagaikan film bioskop dengan satu adegan yang memiliki gulungan film hitam tak terhingga. Tak bisa selesai. Terus berepetisi. Tapi, tidak membuat para pecinta merasa bosan saat menontonnya. Yang ada, para pecinta itu ingin terus menontonnya lagi dan lagi, seakan film itu adalah udara yang harus mereka hirup.

Tapi, tidak baginya.

Terkadang ia suka mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Sebuah saat di mana ia menemukan pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang rela kehilangan nyawanya demi melindungi dirinya. Akan tetapi, ia juga ingin melupakannya. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa satu kebebasannya telah terenggut oleh sang pangeran.

"Ada beberapa peraturan sela–"

Pangerannya berada di sana, di atas sana, berdiri dan berbicara dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Pangeran miliknya, tapi bukan miliknya juga. Pangeran asing.

Coklat muda miliknya terus saja menatap hijau milik anak adam yang berdiri di atas podium. Ego, harga diri, dan rasa bangga, memenuhi dunia hijau miliknya. Tidak ada ketenangan, kehangatan, maupun rasa aman yang mendekam di dunia hijau itu.

Ya, pangerannya berubah menjadi naga saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di istana sang pangeran.

Ada sebuah memori yang ia ingat. Memori itu cukup lama walaupun tak selama akta kelahirannya.

 **.**

Malam itu, ia tidak memiliki firasat buruk atau pikiran negatif lainnya. Seperti bulan-bulan lainnya, dalam satu kesempatan, ayah dan ibunya mengajak dirinya makan malam di luar. Entah itu di kedai murah ataupun di restoran bintang lima. Tergantung dengan keinginan ayahnya.

Dan di sinilah Annesia duduk, dengan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Di depannya terdapat meja bundar yang mampu menampung sepuluh manusia. Peralatan makan mewah dan segala dekorasi yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja bertaplak putih tidak menarik atensi Annesia. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ayahnya berdiri di dekat lubang besar di tembok, lubang yang sering menelan maupun memuntahkan pengunjung restauran ini. Lelaki berumur empat puluhan itu menyimpan ponselnya lalu –tanpa rasa takut- ia masuk ke dalam mulut raksasa si tembok.

Annesia terus menatap lubang besar itu dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Tidak, ia tidak takut jika ayahnya tidak kembali. Ia bukan anak-anak lagi yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi. Virus-virus kehidupan sudah merusak sebagian kecil program imajinasinya. Gadis yang akan menginjak angka enambelas itu dikelingi oleh puluhan tanda tanya tak kasatmata yang mengambang di udara. Kenapa, apa, siapa, dimana. Pertanyaan beranak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ayah keluar dari si mulut raksasa dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Di detik inilah, Sang Pencipta mulai merajut kisah hidup Annesia yang baru.

 **.**

Satu kedipan dan ia kembali ke masa kini.

"Dilarang membawa rokok, minuman keras, benda ta–"

Hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk mengulang adegan yang terjadi selama dua jam secara penuh dan utuh. _Hebat bukan otak kita?_

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Annesia, apa benda terhebat yang pernah ada di sepanjang sejarah manusa? Maka, Annesia akan menjawabnya: otakku.

"Hei, hei, pssst.. hei..."

Ia menoleh.

Ada seorang gadis dengan kulit kecoklatan. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dan tangan kirinya terangkat di sisi kiri wajahnya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Aku. Michelle. Laroche," katanya pelan dan lambat.

Annesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan gestur tubuh yang berkata ia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Michelle Laroche. Siapa namamu?" Ia meninggik suaranya sebanyak dua volume.

"Annesia Maulaniputri."

Michelle menegakkan punggungnya, "Mali? Maulny? Manil?"

"Annesia saja."

Michelle tersenyum lebar. Mata yang sama seperti miliknya bersinar-sinar, seakan-akan seluruh bintang di alam semesta terdampar di sepasang kelereng coklat miliknya. "Kau orang tropis ya?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Annesia mengangguk, "kau sendiri orang Asia?" balas Annesia.

Giliran Michelle yang bergeleng. " _Nope_."

"Kalau begitu, kau berasal darimana?" tanya Annesia. Ia berusaha menemukan sisi _non-Asia_ dari si gadis.

"Seychelles. Kau tahu?"

"Ti–"

"Cukup sekian pengarahan dari kami. _Enjoy y_ _our Fresher's Week_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua anak hawa yang sempat tersesat dalam menemukan tujuannya, kini, sedang duduk manis di atas bangku yang terbuat dari campuran bata, tanah, dan semen yang terlapis cat putih. Suara-suara bising disekitar mereka tidak menelan percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau berasal dari Indonesia?" tanya Michelle setelah diskusi singkat mereka mengenai para pemuda yang tengah menghasilkan keringat di lapangan sana.

"Yup. Rumah kita berada di belahan bumi yang berbeda," ujar Annesia. Atensinya masih mengarah pada para pemuda yang berusaha merebut bola oranye.

"Hihi.. bagaimana jika setengah liburan musim panas kita habiskan di rumahmu lalu sisanya di rumahku," usul Michelle. Usul yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Annesia.

Annesia menoleh. Ada api yang berkobar di jiwanya, "ide bagus."

Michelle tersenyum lebar, "kita bisa ce–"

"YEAH!"

Percakapan terhenti. Beberapa anak manusia di sekitar mereka berdiri dan di sana, di _three-point area_ , seorang anak adam berseragam HAO dikerubungi oleh empat rekannya. Ada euforia yang meledak-ledak di lingkaran lima anak HAO itu. Ada pula api semangat yang berkobar dahsyat. Api yang sama yang membakar jiwa para pendukung mereka.

Tinggal dua _point_ menuju kemenangan.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu," gumam Annesia. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah melewatkan satu momentum yang menghasilkan ledakan euforia sebesar ini.

Lain dengan Michelle, arah pandangannya justru terarah pada undakan pertama dari bangku penonton. "Kau ingat, senior kita yang berbicara di aula utama?"

"Senior Arthur?"

"Ah, dia sedang berjalan kemari."

Cepat, sangat cepat, Annesia membelokkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Dan, yup, jarak yang tersisa antara dirinya dan sang naga hanya empat langkah sedang. Wajah Annesia memucat. Ia panik.

Annesia menarik ikat rambutnya dengan cepat lalu membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai. Sedikit menunduk agar helaian rambutnya bisa menutupi wajahnya. Menutup matanya lalu mulai menghitung dalam hati.

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam..._

...dan sepuluh. Tidak ada sentuhan. Tidak ada dengungan suara sombong. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia bernapas lega, sangat lega. Rasanya seperti dinyatakan tak bersalah oleh pengadilan. Ia bisa merasakan pergerakan normal di dada kirinya. Malaikat kematian sudah pergi dan ketenangan menghampiri hidupnya.

"Ikat rambutmu!"

–untuk **sesaat**.

Bergeming. _Slow motion_ berkarya di semesta Annesia saat ini. Suara-suara berubah menjadi ultrasonik. Manusia-manusia mulai terserap masuk ke dalam lubang kecil penghubung dimensi lain.

Pangerannya, naganya, mimpi buruknya, dan malaikat kematiannya begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Hembusan napasnya terasa menggelitik di telinga Annesia.

 **.**

Skakmat. Usai. Tamat. _The End_. _Owari_.

 **.**

Malaikat kematiannya bukanlah Tuhan yang penuh dengan welas asih dan pengampunan. Ia hanyalah manusia –tampan- dengan ego dan harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tak suka kalah. Tapi, ia penuh keadilan. Mata dibalas dengan mata, darah dibalas dengan darah, nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa; itulah prinsipnya, keadilannya.

Dan pahitnya, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar semalam.

Ada suara ludah tertelan, "kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya gugup, cemas, dan takut.

"Menonton. Oh, aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu," jawabnya lugas.

"Kita bisa berbicara di rumah."

"Tidak, pembicaraan ini akan sia-sia jika dibicarakan di rumah."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

"Tidak di tempat seperti ini, Nesia. Ini terlalu ramai. Seusai pertandingan, ikutlah denganku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Annesia.

"Kau lupa kejadian semalam?" Arthur menambah volume suaranya.

Ini dia! Ini dia! INI DIA! Satu mantra kutukan telah keluar dari bibir penyihir jahat. Dan kampretnya, si naga, malaikat kematian, penyihir jahat, atau apapun nama sebutan bagi tokoh antagonis, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan, tapi, semoga saja, **semoga** , Michelle tidak mendengar kalimat terkutuk itu.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Michelle, si gadis yang terlupakan.

 _Wahai, Bapa di surga, tolong, saat ini juga, angkat anakMu yang Kaukasihi ini._

"Erm, Annesia. Senior Arthur. Apa kalian..."

"Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi kalau kau penasaran, sebenarnya semalam temanmu ini..."

Bangkit berdiri. " _STOP_! TIDAK TERJADI APAPUN SEMALAM," jerit Annesia frustasi. Ia tak tahan. Ia ingin masuk surga **sekarang** titik.

Kegemingan berkuasa atas stadion itu. Tidak ada lagi sorakan pemberi semangat. Tidak ada suara pantulan bola. Tidak ada permainan. Semua mata terfokus pada Annesia yang sedang berdiri.

 _Astaga, astaga, astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Annesia bingung. Sedari tadi, gadis asal Indonesia ini tidak menemukan satupun manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti saja," titah sang naga mutlak.

Satu belokan telah mereka lalui, tidak ada lagi pintu-pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tidak terdengar pula suara-suara gaduh. Hanya ada suara langkah mereka. Tap, tap, tap.

Ada probabilitas negatif yang terpikirkan oleh gadis Indonesia ini selama ia berjalan mengikuti sang penyihir jahat. Rasa cemas terus membayangi dirinya. Di sini, di daerah kekuasaan Ketua _Student Council_ , pemuda di depannya bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka dan Annesia tak menyukainya. Ia ingin berbalik arah lalu kabur, tapi, ia sadar, itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Pemuda Inggris itu hampir saja membeberkan kejadian semalam dengan mudahnya. Ia tak tahu jika ia kabur hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi di hidupnya.

 _Sial, ini gara-gara baju sial itu._

Tap. Si penyihir jahat berhenti.

"Ayo masuk."

Matanya membulat. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku atau memperkosaku kan?" tanya Annesia panik.

Tangan yang terulur itu berhenti di udara. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," jawab Arthur.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu. Mungkin saja. Tapi kita sudah menikah, jadi kata itu tak pantas bagi kita," bisik Arthur.

Refleks, Annesia mundur tiga langkah. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," desis Annesia.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah semalam kau sudah menyentuhnya," balas Arthur sambil menunjuk ke bagian privasinya.

"Di depan keluarga kita," lanjutnya.

Jleb!

"Di depan saudara kita."

Jleb! Jleb!

"Di depan para tamu."

 _Asdfghjkl! Tuhan, Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang_.

"Itu tak sengaja!" bantah Annesia.

"Tapi kau menyentuhnya, Annesia. Dan itulah kenyataannya. Sejarah kita."

"Bisakah kau melupakannya?" tanya Annesia memelas.

"Tidak. Cepat masuk!"

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Annesia.

"Kubilang masuk ya masuk, Nesia."

"Tidak ya tidak!"

"Astaga! Tidak bisakah kau menurut padaku sekali saja?"

"Tidak. Terakhir kali aku menurutimu, Mimi meninggal," ujar Nesia. Kakinya sudah bersiap untuk kabur.

"Kau belum memaafkanku?"

"Tidak, bukan belum." Kaki kiri Annesia sudah mundur selangkah.

"Ck, sudah. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat masuk!" perintah Arthur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya sudah berancang-ancang untuk menarik Annesia.

Ceklek. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Oh, _iggy_. Kenapa tak masuk? Dan siapa dia?"

Oke, gagal sudah rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak Arthur dan Annesia.

"Dia ingin bergabung dengan kita," jawab Arthur.

"Kenapa tak membawanya ke _stand_ saja?" Kali ini suara feminin yang terdengar.

"Dia..."

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukankah ini waktu kalian jaga, Elis, Al."

"Kita baru saja akan ke sana, Bel. Tapi, _iggy_ membawa anak baru," jawab si pemuda yang Annesia duga bernama Al itu.

"Loh, kenapa di bawa kemari? Kenapa tak di bawa ke stand saja?"

"Itu sedang kami tanyakan, Bella sayang," kata Elis.

Bella? Alis Annesia tertekuk. Namanya sangat familiar bagi Annesia.

Sementara Annesia sibuk dengan pikirannya, gadis yang dipanggil Bella itu maju dua langkah agar dapat melihat rupa si pendatang baru. "Loh, Nesia," ujarnya terkejut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hai! Hai! Ini remake dari cerita Lena yang sudah terhapus. Lena benar-benar minta maaf kalau sudah mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Tapi, sungguh, Lena ga bisa masukin secara paksa plot hole di cerita lama. Makanya Lena putuskan untuk meremakenya saja. Oh ya, kalau ada plot hole atau kesalahan EYD atau kalimat rancu mohon diberitahu. Lena terima semua masukan yang membangun.

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

See you at chapter 2~ Bai bai~


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nes?" Bella-lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Baik. Kamu?" balas Annesia. Ia tak menatap lawan bicaranya. Bukan karena malu, tapi, ada sebuah rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Takut jika buku sejarah yang sudah ia tutup, terbuka kembali jika ia melihat wajah yang mirip dengan **orang itu**. Takut jika tali sejarah itu kembali melilitnya sehingga ia tak mampu melangkah maju.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Bella ceria. Gadis dengan pita hijau muda itu masih sama seperti dulu. Ramah dan supel.

Tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka di masa lalu yang berdampak pada kecanggungan di masa kini. Mereka, baik Annesia maupun Bella, punya sebuah ikatan istimewa. Hobi dan kesukaan yang sama membuat mereka bersahabat baik. Tapi, orang itu memutus semua jalinan mereka. Orang itu, satu-satunya manusia yang tak ingin Annesia temui untuk saat ini –atau selamanya.

Bella Anderson, gadis berdarah Belanda itu sangat mengerti dengan semua jarak dan kecanggungan yang saat ini ada. Tidak ada biang kerok dalam drama kecil di kehidupan mereka bertiga –Annesia, Bella, dan kakaknya.

" _Broer_ juga baik-baik saja," ucap Bella yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama setengah menit. Bella tahu, topik ini adalah topik tabu bagi gadis di depannya. Tapi, ia merasa ia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Annesia. Ia masih berharap bahwa semua kesalahpahaman ini bisa berakhir dan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. "Dan–"

" _broer_ masih menyukaimu, Nes."

Wajah itu terangkat. Kedua buah mata Annesia melebar. Suara milik Bella menggema lambat sekali dan terus sambung-menyambung. Gema yang tak memiliki kadaluarsa.

 **(Sulur masa lalu kembali mengikat kedua kaki Annesia.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Our Life.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**.

 **M** for save. **AU, OC, OOC, Fem!Indonesia, miss-typo(s), dan lain-lain**. tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari karya ini dan dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. **remake from A Piece of Our Life.**

[Ini adalah sebuah klise yang dimulai dari kata makan malam sederhana dan berakhir di kata perjodohan. Sebuah ideologi kuno yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya yang membuat Arthur dan Annesia terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

(broer _masih menyukaimu, Nes_.)

(broer _masih menyukaimu_.)

( _Willem menyukaiku_.)

Telunjuknya mengelus-elus sepasang cincin emas yang terbenam setengah di bantalan putih. Beban berat tersua di rongga dadanya, begitu berat dan sesak. Menghimpit hingga memutus-mutus napasnya, perlahan tapi pasti. Pandangan Annesia mulai mengabur akibat air di pelupuk matanya. Satu tetes air mata turun, disusul dengan satu tetes berikutnya.

Keping demi keping bermunculan. Pertemuan pertamanya di Rotterdam yang berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta, kunjungan Williem ke Indonesia untuk pertama kalinya di musim pancaroba, lalu yang kedua di akhir tahun beserta Bella yang berakhir dengan agenda menaikkan barang akibat banjir, lalu saat ia menginap di rumah Williem untuk pertama kalinya saat libur kelulusan. Annesia merindukan saat-saat itu.

Ditutupnya kotak merah berisi sepasang cincin emas itu. Semua sudah terlambat, ia harus melangkah maju tidak boleh berdiam diri.

Maka, Annesia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya, lalu mengambil tas punggung yang sudah ia persiapkan semalam. Menghirup atom-atom animo yang tersebar di udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang masa lalu dan melangkah ke depan.

 **.**

"Kenapa masih ada di rumah?" tanya si sulung Kirkland saat berpapasan dengan Annesia di tangga.

"Ini baru mau berangkat."

"Tidak bersama Arthur?"

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan," jawab Annesia.

Interlokusi singkat itu berakhir. Annesia turun, sementara Allistor naik. Sejak awal, relasi diantara mereka cukup jauh. Bahkan komunikasi singkat yang baru saja terjadi masuk ke dalam kategori perbincangan terpanjang antara Annesia dan Allistor. Berbeda dengan Dylan atau Arthur yang langsung menyeruduk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Annesia, Allistor selalu menjaga jarak. Satu-satunya entitas yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat makan malam itu berlangsung.

"Nes, tunggu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," kata Allistor dari atas sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Penantian Annesia tak lama; tak sampai sepuluh menit, Allistor turun dengan kemeja coklatnya dan sebuah tas punggung. "Ayo," Allistor menggiring Annesia keluar rumah dengan perkataannya.

Mengunci pintu lalu memasuki mobil merah mengkilap, warna yang merupakan ciri khas Allistor. Duduk di dalam mobil merah dengan interior yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah, tidak membuat Annesia merasa senang ataupun bangga. Justru sebaliknya, gadis itu merasa was-was. Kursi yang seharusnya empuk dan nyaman, terasa begitu keras dan tidak ada kenyamanan sama sekali. Suhu di dalampun terasa seperti berada di kutub selatan tanpa baju penghangat.

Selama lima menit, Annesia tenggelam dalam perasaan takut dan curiga.

"Apa kamu menyesal? Menikah di usia seperti ini," ujar Allistor yang membelah udara mobil.

Ada sedetik keheningan. Sedetik yang dibutuhkan bagi Annesia untuk mencerna pertanyaan Allistor. "Aku... aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi," jawab Annesia.

Tak ada balasan lagi, hanya ada deru mesin mobil yang halus. Annesia sudah bisa merasakan kenyamanan berada di dalam mobil bercat merah ini. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil ini berhenti –dengan mesin yang masih menyala– pada tujuan pertamanya. Dengan tangkas, Annesia melepas _seat belt_ lalu membuka pintu. Sesaat sebelum Annesia keluar, Allistor berkata, "aku titip si _idiot_ itu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, hari ini, para penghuni Hetalia Academy of Oxford terlihat lebih berwarna. Beberapa masih memakai kemeja dengan garis sempurna, beberapa sudah memakai pakaian minim bahan yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Dan semakin siang, semakin ramai akademi ini.

Terlihat Michelle berdiri tak jauh dari pintu gerbang, di sisi kirinya berdiri seorang gadis pirang dengan kacamata. Kedua anak hawa itu hanyut dalam interlokusi panjang tanpa batas, tak menghiraukan sekeliling mereka, seolah-olah berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Hei," sapa Annesia yang meminta izin untuk memasuki dimensi mereka.

Portal dimensi itu dibukakan oleh Michelle. "Hei, An, kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Oh, perkenalkan, Lea Bonnefoy. Kami berencana untuk masuk klub yang sama," cerosos Michelle.

"Klub apa?" tanya Annesia.

" _Fashion and design_. Apa kau ingin bergabung juga?" tawar Michelle.

Annesia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku bergabung dengan _student council_ ," sambung Annesia.

"Karena Senior Arthur?" selidik Michelle.

Satu gelengan tercipta, "tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Senior Arthur. Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka, itu saja." Sebuah dusta yang mengalir lancar keluar bibir Annesia. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada entitas yang baru dikenal dua puluh empat jam lalu.

"Kenapa masuk sana? Bukankah tempat itu membosankan." Untuk pertama kalinya, Annesia mendengar suara yang begitu kalem dan anggun bak putri kerajaan. Nada yang memiliki derajat berbeda dibandingkan dengan miliknya maupun Michelle.

"Aku tidak suka terdampar di _pub_ atau berduaan dengan alkohol. Kautahu, perbedaan budaya," jawab Annesia.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chelle?"

"Aku? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Keluargaku mengelola sebuah _resort_ dan, yah, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi untuk alkohol, tubuhku masih belum bisa kompromi," jawab Michelle.

"Kau berasal darimana, Lea?" tanya Annesia.

"Perancis, tapi setahun belakangan ini aku tinggal di Monako."

"Apa kau pernah ke Paris?" tanya Michelle antusias.

" _Once_. Ibuku seorang desainer."

Satu pekikan dari Michelle mengubah alur cerita beserta pemainnya. Beberapa detik lalu, ada tiga pemain utama dan dalam beberapa detik, satu pemain turun pangkat menjadi pemain figuran. Sama seperti seleksi alam, jika kau tidak kuat atau tidak mampu beradaptasi, maka kau akan tersingkir dari alam jagad raya ini.

Transfigurasi arus interlokusi ini tak mampu diikuti oleh Annesia. Ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar kata-kata _foldover purse_ , _mary jane_ , _drawstring_ , dan berbagai istilah lainnya. Ia juga tak pernah mendengar nama Alexander McQueen, Vera Wang, ataupun Donna Karan. Yang Annesia tahu, ini bukan semestanya dan Annesia adalah alien yang numpang eksis di dimensi ini.

Arus informasi asing terus memasuki otak Annesia di bagian ingatan jangka pendek. Cepat masuk, cepat keluar. Hanya ada sedikit yang mampu melesak masuk ke dalam ingatan jangka panjang Annesia. Gelombang interlokusi itu terus bergulir dan bergulir, ibarat gelombang air laut yang tak ada habisnya. Tak memperhitungkan detik-detik dan energi yang keluar sia-sia.

Satu deringan ponsel menghentikan gelombang dahsyat ini.

"Kita harus berkumpul di _camp_ ," ujar Lea setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku miliknya.

Michelle mengerling ke arah Annesia yang berdiri satu langkah di belakang. "Tidak apa-apa kita tinggal?" tanya Michelle meminta perizinan Annesia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil, Michelle. Pergilah."

Setelah menerima sinyal lampu hijau dari Annesia, kedua gadis dengan warna kulit berbeda tersebut mulai melangkah menjauhi Annesia. Tak lupa, mereka membawa dimensi itu bersama mereka. _Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tak ada tujuan, tak ada keinginan. Ia membiarkan kaki pendeknya menjadi kapten kapalnya. Melanglang buana di salah satu bagian kecil bumi yang disebut sebagai sekolah. Sendiri; tanpa teman.

Bagai _jomblo_ kesepian dan tak punya teman.

Bedanya, seorang _jomblo_ sejati akan memiliki penampakan yang mampu menarik atensi makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya –baik itu yang nampak maupun tidak. Ia juga akan menjadi makhluk paling sosial terbaik se-dunia agar namanya tercetak tebal di pikiran maupun hati makhluk-makhluk yang pernah melakukan kontak dengannya. _The True Jomblo_ juga memiliki prinsip, _lihat aku kakak, lihat diriku yang menawan ini._

Oke, cukup. Itu bukan _Annesia's Style_. Lagi pula, Annesia tidak masuk dalam kategori _The True Jomblo_ yang mendewakan sebuah status yaitu pacaran. Ingat, Annesia sudah menikah dengan tokoh antagonis terjahat se-jagad raya ini.

Tokoh antagonis yang mampu mencuci otak Annesia dengan satu ideologi yang masuk akal.

 _Memangnya kenapa kalau kita langsung menikah? Toh, kita akan tetap tinggal di satu atap. Kau juga tetap menjadi istriku suatu hari nanti._

Sejak detik itu, acara pertunangan mereka berganti dengan prosesi sakral yang disebut pernikahan.

Langkah yang sempat terhenti, kini kembali maju beriringan dengan Dewa Aeolus yang sedang bermain-main dengan helaian hitam Annesia. Suara-suara lantang menjadi _background music_ bagi langkah Annesia. Hetalia Academy of Oxford hidup kembali setelah tidur panjangnya selama liburan musim panas.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di ruang terbuka akademi ini. Pelbagai ras dari seluruh penjuru dunia bercampur jadi satu di akademi ini; serupa dengan rujak serut dengan berbagai jenis buah-buahan asam, manis, dan kecut kemudian dicampurkan jadi satu dengan saus gula merah pedas nan encer. Satu, dua, maupun sekumpulan entitas menghias jaring mereka sedemikian menariknya agar jaring itu mampu menangkap satu, dua, bahkan sekumpulan ikan-ikan muda. Ikan-ikan muda yang akan menjadi penerus komunitas mereka.

Lelah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di meja piknik –satu paket dengan kursinya. Membasahi tenggorokan keringnya dengan air putih yang ia bawa dari rumah sebelum berpergian menggunakan indra penglihatannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya bergeming, di atas rerumputan hijau, berdiri empat-lima tenda dome dengan warna-warna mencolok. Pintu-pintu tenda dibiarkan terbuka untuk mempertontonkan isi perut dari tenda tersebut.

Tampak dua anak hawa baru saja keluar dari perut salah satu tenda yang disambut dengan dua pemuda tampan yang sudah pasti tersenyum semanis-manisnya. Ada sedikit konversasi diantara mereka sebelum dua anak hawa itu mengangguk. Adegan itu seperti adegan yang sering Annesia lakukan di Indonesia. Memasuki sebuah bangunan lalu disambut dengan suara, 'selamat datang di Ind*mar*t, selamat berbelanja,' lalu Annesia akan mengangguk kemudian berbelanja.

"Hei, missy."

Berpaling ke sisi satunya, menemukan seorang pemuda dengan satu kaki menginjak tanah dan satunya menginjak pedal sepeda. Poni belahan tengahnya bergoyang ke kanan lalu ke kiri. "Milen Hinova dari klub bersepeda. Aku punya sesuatu untuk–" kata-katanya terhenti saat menyadari _shoulder bag_ miliknya yang terbuka kosong. "Hehehe... kalau nona cantik ini berminat bergabung dengan kami, nona bisa pergi ke stand kami tak jauh dari sini," ujarnya dengan senyum aneh.

"Tentu, aku akan mampir."

"Bagus. Kuharap, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita," kata Milen sebelum mengayuh sepedanya.

Puas dengan peristirahatannya, Annesia kembali memperkerjakan kaki-kaki pendek miliknya. Sekali lagi, bola mata coklat miliknya memantau keadaan sekelilingnya. Namun tidak ada yang mampu menawan hatinya, kecuali, seorang entitas yang memiliki ketenangan di sepasang _amethyst_ miliknya, entitas dengan kostum Kapten Jack Sparrow yang baru saja memberikan sebuah brosur bertuliskan Klub Glee.

Kaki itu kembali terhenti. Bukan karena lelah. Karena, ada sebuah harmonisasi suara antara petikan gitar dengan suara sopran yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Annesia. Suara perempuan itu begitu teduh tapi penuh dengan emosi yang menghasilkan getaran-getaran lembut yang sinkron di dada para pendengarnya. Bahkan saat petikan terakhir tak terdengar lagi, getaran-getaran lembut itu masih ada di dada Annesia.

Satu per satu dari kerumunan membubarkan diri, dan hanya sedikit yang bertahan, termasuk Annesia. Bedanya, Annesia bertahan utuk melihat wujud dari vokalis utama, bukan untuk bergabung dengan klub musik ini. Dua orang pergi, kini, Annesia dapat melihat dengan jelas perempuan yang sudah menggetarkan hatinya.

Di sana, di bawah dedaunan pohon _common ash_ dan di atas rerumputan hijau pendek, berdiri seorang gadis mungil dengan pita biru yang terselip di helaian pirang pendeknya. Gadis yang sedang menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada entitas yang sedang mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut. Entitas yang bernama **Arthur Kirkland**.

Yang entah kenapa, ada sengatan listrik kecil di tubuh Annesia saat melihat sepasang anak manusia itu. Sengatan yang Annesia tak sukai.

 **.**

"Ba!"

Itulah sambutan penuh kejutan yang Annesia dapatkan dari si pirang kacamata begitu Annesia menjauhkan tatapan dari ponselnya. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di depan Annesia, sementara Annesia meneguk air putihnya hingga habis.

"Serius amat. Ah, Alfred F. Jones. Kita sudah bertemu kemarin," ujar si pirang berkacamata.

Otak Annesia bekerja, menelusuri jejak rekam ingatannya. Berusaha menemukan gambar wajah pemuda pirang berkacamata ini di salah satu sudut ruang otaknya yang selalu penuh. Cari, cari. Ingat, ingat. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kosong. Otaknya tak memiliki satu pun gambar pemuda ini.

"Nanti malam, jangan telat ya.. rugi kalau telat. Anak-anak punya daya tampung yang besar. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, nanti berangkat sama siapa? Tak baik jika seorang gadis berpergian sendirian. Yah, walaupun Oxford aman, tapi tetap saja kau harus hati-hati. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjemputmu." Alfred mencerocos dengan logat Amerikanya yang kental.

"Acara apa?" tanya Annesia. Gadis benar-benar tak punya gambaran tentang makna dari serangkaian kata yang terdengar lima detik lalu.

"Loh, kau tidak tahu? Tapi, Artie bilang kau pasti ikut malam ini," kata Alfred terkejut.

"Artie? Maksudmu Arthur?"

Alfred mengangguk cepat berkali-kali.

"Aku baru akan mengajaknya, _idiot_." Kali ini, logat _British_ -lah yang terdengar.

Arthur, si aksen _British_ , berjalan meletakkan dua buah kaleng merah bersoda di atas meja sebelum mencium kursi dengan pantatnya. Baru sepersekian detik si kaleng merah dingin itu merasakan hangatnya meja makan, kini, ia harus merasakan lubang yang menganga di kepalanya, lalu seluruh air kehidupannya dipaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Fuaah!" Kelegaan yang terapresiasi oleh si pembunuh kaleng merah. Ia, Alfred, meletakkan kaleng kosong itu dengan kekuatan penuh, "lalu makananku?" tanya Alfred pada Arthur.

"Apa? Kau hanya titip minuman bukan makanan." Mata Arthur membuntang galak.

"Kau ini, sungguh tak perhatian," Alfred menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, aku bukan kekasihmu," desis Arthur. Ia meneguk setengah dari kaleng merah miliknya.

" _But, I'm your man_."

UHUK! Annesia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Kata-kata Alfred membuat sistem tubuh Annesia kacau. Ada atom-atom tubuh Annesia yang tertidur kini mulai teraktivasi oleh mantra dari Sang _Hero_.

"Satu-satu," hela Arthur sambil mendorong kaleng merah miliknya ke depan Annesia.

Rasa menggigit di lidah Annesia membuatnya meneguk cairan hitam itu secara perlahan hingga habis. "Makasih," ujar Annesia begitu rasa sakit di tenggorokannya pergi.

Alfred, pemuda itu hanya menatap kaleng merah kosong di depan Annesia sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Aku cari kekasihku dulu."

Kepergian Alfred membuat massa partikel-partikel udara meringan. Bebas. Hanya saja, diantara partikel-partikel yang berserakan di udara, hanya sedikit sekali kuantitas partikel yang bernama hening. Suasana di sekitar mereka memang sudah bertemakan: suasana pasar tradisional Indonesia; sebelum Annesia duduk di salah satu bangku kosong.

"Ada _BBQ Party_ , nanti malam," ujar Arthur yang semakin mengurangi populasi partikel hening.

"Di mana?"

"Di halaman samping. Aku akan menjemputmu, nanti."

"..."

Punggung Arthur menempel pada sandaran kursinya. Pandangannya berkelana, mencari si pirang berkacamata diantara pirang-pirang lainnnya. Pencarian yang mustahil bagi Annesia. "Art." Pencarian sebentar Arthur terdistraksi oleh panggilan Annesia.

"Alfred, dia... dia benaran _your man_?" Di bagian akhir, suara Annesia menciut, ragu, tapi ada harapan yang terselubung.

Arthur mendelik. "Gila. Virus menjijikkan itu belum musnah juga dari otakmu. Jangan-jangan kau masih menyimpan _manga_ mengerikan itu?" desis Arthur.

Melipat tangannya di dada, Annesia balas mendesis, "kau membakarnya tanpa sisa tiga minggu lalu. Dan kalimat barusan bukanlah sebuah jawaban, Senior."

"Kau harus–"

Gelombang suara terhenti. Ada tekanan kuat di puncak kepala Arthur –yang jika terlalu lama akan berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Satu lengan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku patah hati. Tidak tersisa satupun." Arthur tahu siapa penyebab rasa sakit di kepalanya, juga pemilik lengan yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Semua berasal dari entitas yang ia cari beberapa menit lalu di lautan kepala pirang.

Dan, Arthur juga bisa merasakan determinasi kuat yang keluar dari iris coklat milik Annesia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Awan-awan putih yang menggantung pergi meninggalkan langit gelap yang menjadi atap acara puncak hari ini. Lampu-lampu taman dan lilin-lilin berpendar. Tidak kuat, juga tidak lemah, tapi menghasilkan gaung cahaya yang panjang. Bau tanah yang lemah, semakin melemah akibat invasi bau daging panggang yang baru saja mengudara tiga menit lalu. Bau yang memikat cacing-cacing, anaconda, maupun naga yang tinggal di dalam perut manusia.

"Kau selingkuh ya,"

Kalimat itu membuat pergerakan kelopak mata Annesia mengalami percepatan. Bingung, tak mengerti. Sistem kognisi Annesia bergerak sangat lam... baat... baaaaat... sekaaaa... liiiiiiiiiii...

"Dengan dua pria sekaligus pula. Ckckck,"

Lagi, kalimat absurd itu keluar dari pengecap yang sama. Proses di sistem kognisi Annesia belum selesai, kini, harus ditambah data baru yang harus diterjemahkan dan diolah membuat kecepatannya bertambah lambat.

"Aku melihatmu. Kau tak bisa menyangkal."

Dan sungguh, Annesia mulai meragukan kemampuan otak yang selalu ia banggakan. Tapi, ada satu hipotesis lagi yang bersebrangan. Bukan otaknya yang salah, melainkan otak entitas _yangentahsiapanamanya_ –lah yang salah. _Error_. _Hang_. Begitu jika didefinisikan dalam istilah komputer.

"Memang kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Annesia.

"Tidak." Oke, hipotesis tanpa dasar Annesia terbukti benar. Kewarasan pemuda di depannya ini sudah _miring_ , sama seperti rambutnya.

"Kau pasti salah orang. Aku tidak pernah seli–"

"Aku, Mathias Kohler, tidak terima jika–"

 _Orang yang kucintai_.

"– **sepupu** ku diperlakukan seperti itu!" potong si rambut jabrik lima puluh derajat, Mathias.

 _Oh, sepupu_. Annesia kecewa.

BRAK! Tubuh Annesia terlonjak, adrenalin mengisi setiap sel darah tubuhnya. Pukulan keras Mathias bergetar hingga ke kursi Annesia. Pukulan itu pula yang menyita atensi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jawab aku. Apa kurangnya Williem?" tanya Mathias. Kelereng birunya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Williem?" tanya Annesia berkedip. Ada satu titik terang yang mulai nampak di tengah-tengah keabsurdan ini.

"Williem Anderson. Kakak laki-laki Senior Bella Anderson."

Satu nama. Satu denyutan. Lalu ...

 _/Memori kau membuka luka lama. Yang ku ingin lupa. Memori tolong daku. Pergi jauh janji takkan kembali./_

 _Kampret!_ Batin Annesia dongkol. Di saat-saat seperti ini, otaknya justru memutar _reffrain_ lagu milik Richard Chriss sambil memutar film hitam putih tentang tragedi musim panas di kota Bath. Pemberontakan besar-besaran tengah terjadi di gumpalan _jelly_ yang tersembunyi di dalam tulang tengkorak Annesia.

Ck, ck, ck, ironis sekali. Otak menghianati pikiran.

"Aku tahu, Williem itu pelit. Pelit bicara dan pelit uang. Dia juga sedikit posesif. Tapi, hei, dia itu suka bekerja keras. Dia juga mengurangi kegiatan merokoknya demi dirimu. Jadi apa kurangnya dia?"

Jika dalam keadaan normal, Annesia akan menjawab: _dia pelit dan merokok. Aku benci orang pelit dan perokok_. Akan tetapi, pada saat ini, sesuatu di luar kendali Annesia-lah yang terjadi. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Annesia jatuh sekali lagi. Kejatuhan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Annesia sadar, betapa setiap sel tubuhnya mendamba pemuda itu. Pemuda yang melemparkannya ke dalam dasar terdalam jurang cinta dan memerangkapnya di dalam sana.

"Hubunganku dengan Williem sudah berakhir." Annesia bersuara, meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman ini.

Mathias kembali duduk, "kapan?" tanyanya.

Annesia membisu. Bukan karena dirinya lupa atau tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya lebih lanjut, tapi karena tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Mathias barusan. Hubungannya dan Williem mengambang, tidak ada kepastian, tidak ada kata putus yang keluar dari kedua belah pihak. Annesia sendirilah yang membuat keputusan putus pada dirinya sendiri. Keputusan yang membawanya masuk ke dalam keluarga Kirkland.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake.**

Membuat surga dunia menurut Annesia itu mudah. Bahan-bahannya hanyalah kasur yang empuk, udara sejuk, camilan, dan setumpuk _doujinshi_ maupun _fanfic_ ber- _genre_ _yaoi_. Jika ditambah bahan yang bernama _home alone_ , maka sempurnalah surga dunia Annesia.

Dan, saat ini, Annesia sudah siap menikmati surga dunia.

Napasnya menderu, jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, rasa tak sabar menguasai dirinya. Langkahnya santai dan lebar. Pintu kamarnya sudah berada di depan mata. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan ...

 _ **FUCK!**_

Namanya adalah Arthur Kirkland, pemuda yang baru Annesia kenal seminggu lalu saat acara makan malam. Hanya pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda-pemuda Inggris lainnya, rambut pirang berantakan dengan iris hijau terang. Yang membedakan dia dengan pemuda Inggris lainnya hanyalah darahnya. Seorang keturunan bangsawan dengan tradisi yang kental dan kuat.

Sekarang pemuda itu sedang berada di dalam kamar Annesia, berjongkok sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan cover bertuliskan SebaCiel. Annesia diam. Kejut dan panik mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Tak dapat melihat ekspresi Arthur membuatnya semakin tegang. Bulu kuduk Annesia berdiri semua.

Rahasianya... Harta karunnya... Surga dunianya hancur berkeping-keping...

Suara buku yang tertutup kasar membuat waktu Annesia berjalan kembali. Dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, Arthur berdiri lalu berjongkok di depan tumpukan buku yang berantakan. Memilah-milah buku itu dan memisahkan setiap buku yang bergambar dua orang pemuda yang sedang bergumul maupun bercengkrama. Lalu, ia menumpuk jadi satu, membawanya, dan mengeluarkan buku-buku itu dari kamar Annesia.

"Berhenti!" Annesia mencegah kepergian Arthur tepat di ambang pintu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku-bukuku?" Annesia mendesis. Marah, tak suka jika harta karunnya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Buku menjijikkan ini? Tentu saja membakarnya tanpa sisa."

"Tidak! Hanya aku yang berhak menentukan nasib buku-buku ini," tolak Annesia, tangannya berusaha menyelamatkan emas-emas berharganya dari perompak kejam.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "aku calon suamimu. Jadi aku punya hak untuk melakukan hal ini."

Kata-kata itu terdengar tak masuk akal di pendengaran Annesia dan butuh jutaan proses dan tahun agar terdengar masuk akal. Annesia yakin, saat ini, statusnya masih sama, kekasih Williem dan kedua orang tuanya juga tahu akan hal ini. _Kegilaan macam apa ini?_

"Jadi kedua orang tuamu belum mengatakannya." Satu kesimpulan keluar saat melihat reaksi Annesia. "Begitu aku lulus kuliah, kita akan menikah. Itu kesepakatan kedua orang tua kita."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2Tsuki Hime** yup, ini remake. Hahaha.. makasih sudah mengingatkan. itu memang tujuan utama remake ini, karena saya pikir, plot ini masih bisa dikembangkan lagi makanya saya remake. **Freeze112** hai, hai, hai! iyaa.. mau dibikin lebih greget, kalo bisa /plak sabar ya, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi bisa lama updatenya m(_ _)m . **Misaki Younna** iyaaa.. saya juga sayang T.T tapi saya pengen menyelami lebih dalam lagi cerita ini, bukan a-b-c-lalu ke d. untuk bagus atau tidaknya itu kembali ke pembaca, saya hanya menuangkan hasrat saya ke sini :). **Tamagoch** maaf kalau saya mengecewakan Anda. tapi seperti kata saya barusan, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang saya ajukan pada diri saya saat akan membuat chapter baru. bagaimana caranya saya bisa memasukkan masa lalu mereka? karena saya tidak mau memaksa, akhirnya, saya putuskan untuk meremake. jujur saja, itu berat buat saya, sepuluh chapter, itu memang tidak banyak, tapi itu berharga buat saya. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sudah mengecewakan Anda. **NoiichiHaru95** uwaaaa... makasih /ketjuptjiumbasah yang ini gimana? semoga bisa menghibur :" hehehe.. **Laysief** woooo.. satu kapal *tos* ini chapter 2-nya semoga menghibur :)

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, favorit, dan follow. kalau ada keganjilan silahkan kritik saya. see you next chapter.

ps: omakenya terjadi sebelum cerita ini, jadi jangan pada bingung ya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Wi. Li. Em.

Tiga suku kata. Diawali oleh semi vokal dan berakhir di konsonan hambat. Egresif, egresif, ingresif. Diucapkan dengan satu vokal depan. Tak perlu pengulangan untuk menyimpan nama itu dalam memori jangka panjang; karena selama kau masih bernapas, kau akan berjumpa dengan nama itu. Entah secara personal maupun di dalam literatur.

Williem. Williem. Williem.

Puluhan ribu sudah nama itu keluar dari bibirmu yang mungil. Di dalam doa malammu saat kau mengucap syukur atas segala hal yang kau terima, saat kau berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman, saudara, dan kedua orangtuamu, saat nama itu muncul di layar ponselmu, saat kau menulis buku harianmu. Nama itu selalu ada seakan nama itu menempel di ujung-ujung papilamu. Mulut dan rahangmu tak pernah lelah membentuk kata itu seakan untuk itulah tujuan utama dari keberadaan mulut dan rahangmu.

Williem. Williem. Williem.

Lebih banyak lagi nama itu tersebut dalam benakmu. Membawamu terbang saat memikirkannya. Tentu, sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih gading dengan lusinan tulip berbagai warna yang menyebar memenuhi halamanmu. Di halaman belakang, ada dua orang anak dan seekor anjing yang berlarian penuh tawa. Masa depan bersama Williem. Mengangankannya saja membuatmu mampu memindahkan gunung.

Williem. Williem. Williem.

Kini nama itu tak seindah lagu dan tak semanis madu. Nama itu sudah menguras habis air matamu. Biji matamu yang selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai mestika terindah kini hilang cahayanya. Endorfin yang selalu membuatmu mampu melakukan apapun, kini menjeratmu, melecutimu, mencekikmu. Kau ingin bebas, tapi tidak, endorfin itu sudah menyatu dengan darahmu. Membuangnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Ada yang berkata, ' _if you repeat something over and over again it loses it's meaning_ '. Kau pun melakukannya. Menyebut namanya, Williem, Williem, Williem, Williem, Williem, Wil... dan kau pun menangis. Meski kau lakukan tiap malam, hasilnya tetap sama. Tubuhmu bergetar dalam pelukan malam. Menjerit tanpa suara di bawah hujan air mata yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Kau sakaw. Kau butuh Williem; tidak, bukan, Williem sudah pergi jauh sangat jauh. Kau butuh rehabilitasi.

Williem. Williem. Williem.

Rehabilitasimu berhasil. Nama itu sudah tak lagi bermakna. Ia kosong seperti angin yang berlari di antara helaian rambutmu. Kau berhasil, dan kau bangga.

– **sebelum kau menyadari, nama itu tidak hanya mengandung zat adiktif tapi juga aditif.**

 _Williem. Williem. Williem._

 _Aku di sini. Apa kau melihatku?_

 _Williem. Williem. Williem._

 _Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku?_

 _Williem. Williem. Williem._

 _Apa benar kau masih menyukaiku? Jika benar, kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis itu?_

 _Kenapa Williem? KENAPA?_

Hahaha. Lihat, kau masih sakaw. S. A. K. A. W. Rehabilitasimu gagal. Tak ada yang bisa mengehentikan candumu terhadap nama itu; termasuk Arthur. Hei, kau ingin bebas?

Maju! Dia ada di depanmu. Sepuluh langkah maju dan meisner kalian dapat bertemu. Rasakan sensasi yang bergejolak bagai _echo_. Di mulai dari kulitmu, otakmu, dadamu, perutmu, hingga kakimu. Rasakan getaran euforia itu lalu hantam dia.

Apa? Dia bukan Williem? Dia Williem, kau tahu itu. Kau mengenalnya seperti kau mengenal dirimu sendiri. Lihat, mestika hijau yang membuatmu bersentuhan dengan cinta. Itu milik Williem. Hanya dia yang punya binar mata seperti itu. Jangan jadi pengecut, hantam dia!

Jatuhkan dia ke dalam neraka seperti yang dia lakukan padamu. Buat dia menyesal. Balas. Hukum dia. Balas! Balas! Balas!

Bebaskan dirimu dari candu Williem. Balas, bebas, dan terbang. Maju. MAJU!

 **PLAK!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Piece of Our Life.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **M for save. AU, OC, OOC, Fem!Indonesia, miss-typo(s), dan lain-lain.** tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan karya ini dan dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Remake dari judul yang sama dan sudah dihapus.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Annesia lelah. Kewarasaannya hampir saja kosong. Hampir saja dirinya memukul pemuda yang mengantar Lea dan meraung di depannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan dahinya di atas meja kantin. Bodoh, pikirnya. Pemuda itu belum tentu Williem meskipun mereka punya warna mata sama. Warna hijau pada mata memang jarang ditemui, tapi ini barat, rumah dari para pemilik mata berwarna hijau. _Mata Arthur juga hijau_ , Annesia kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_.

Williem menetap di London dan ini Oxford. Jarak mereka cukup jauh dan ada ribuan orang yang berpenghuni di dua kota ini, jadi pemuda itu tidak mungkin Williem. Tidak mung–

"Namanya Williem Anderseon teman kakakku, kebetulan ia ingin mengantarkan sesuatu kepada adiknya yang juga bersekolah di sini. Sekalian."

– _ow_ , shit. Kepala Annesia berhenti naik turun; hatinya merana. Teringat akan momen kecil pagi tadi yang membuat pikirannya terbagi dalam dua kubu besar. Satu kubu melegitimasi sebuah afirmasi bahwa di dalam kelereng hijau itu masih terpenjara sebuah afeksi yang begitu akbarnya; mengibarkan panji-panji nama Annesia tinggi-tinggi. Kubu lainnya lebih membumi, berlandaskan data-data primer dan sekunder yang terkumpul secara sistematis di otaknya, dikeluarkannyalah sebuah deklarasi bahwa dirinya mengalami delusi, fatamorgana, ilusi.

Dan Annesia lebih menyukai yang membumi. Dirinya sudah kapok terbang.

"Kakakmu yang kuliah di Universitas Oxford itu? Yang ambil jurusan _fine art_?" Michelle bertanya antusias.

"Yup, yup." Terdengar suara plastik yang dilipat. Lea sudah menyelesaikan makan paginya.

"Dia juga mengambil jurusan _fine art_?" Michelle bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, _astrophysics_. Kenapa? Kau tertarik pada Kak Williem?" Lea menggoda Michelle. Ada jeda dua detik yang digunakan oleh Annesia meraih kebebasannya di dirgantara.

"Baguslah. Kudengar, Kak Williem sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Mei."

 _Kan.._ Dahi Annesia kembali menyentuh permukaan meja. _Aku punya Arthur dan Williem_ _juga_ _punya_ _Mei; Mei. Mei. Mei. Mei. Me–_

(broer _masih menyukaimu, Nes._ )

 _Sial._

Dua kubu kembali memperjuangkan afirmasi mereka masing-masing.

Annesia hilang akal.

"Annesia, kau kenapa?" Michelle bertanya. Gadis ini sudah jemu melihat Annesia yang mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya berulang kali seperti orang sinting.

"Aku butuh..." _Williem_. Kepalanya tertahan di udara, helaian poninya jatuh ke bawah seperti kelambu yang menutupi kerutan di baliknya. " **Senior Arthur** ," lanjutnya sedetik kemudian dan menempelkan kembali dahinya ke meja.

.

 _ASTAGANAGAKURAKURA! APA YANG KUKATAKAN?! HOMINA! HOMINA! HOMINA!_

.

"Ah! Senior Arthur!" Michelle berteriak. Mendengarnya, membuat kepala Annesia kembali ke atas otomatis. Michelle terkikik puas. "Nah, nah, Annesia. Ceritakan pada kami tentang hubungan kalian. Aku masih ingat kalimatmu di stadion waktu itu."

"Kalimat?" Lea menyuarakan isi pikiran Annesia.

 _Kalimat yang mana?_ Seingat Annesia, mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal saat menyaksikan pertandingan basket lusa kemarin. Tentang kampung halaman mereka, rencana liburan musim panas, dan setelah itu Arthur tiba. Arthur tiba...

'STOP! _TIDAK TERJADI APAPUN SEMALAM._ '

Mata Annesia membulat; ia paham maksud Michelle. Cepat-cepat ia berkata, "Senior Arthur itu harus bertanggung jawab terhadapku. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Orangtua kami bisa dikatakan dekat, makanya selama aku bersekolah di sini, aku dititipkan kepada Senior Arthur. Untuk berjaga-jaga," Annesia menjelaskan sesuai dengan kesepakatannya dengan Arthur. Untung saja ia dan Arthur sudah menyiapkan skenario jika mereka harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Ow, begitu. Jangan-jangan mereka sengaja melakukannya supaya kalian jatuh cinta lalu menikah. Hahaha," canda Michelle.

Annesia memutar bola matanya (walaupun dalam hati jantungnya sudah melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri), "ini bukan drama, Chelle."

"Masa depan tak ada yang tahu, Annesia Sayang. Hahaha. Dan yang waktu itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Yang waktu itu ya... yang waktu itu...," suara Annesia memelan hingga terdengar gumaman di bagian penghujung lalu berhenti untuk berpikir. Dua setengah detik baru ia melanjutkan, "a–ku..." _Menyentuh titit Senior Arthur di depan banyak orang, Chelle. Hebat kan aku?_

Annesia kembali menghantamkan dahinya ke meja cukup kencang. Otaknya mengalami abrasi kewarasan super besar. _Ini pasti gara-gara Mathias dan otak miringnya. Awas kalau ketemu! Aku aka–_

"ANNEESIAAAA!"

"Apa?" Sekonyong-konyong Annesia membalas buas. Matanya mendapatkan dewa kesialan dalam bentuk manusia. Bule, pirang dengan surai-surai yang akseptabel untuk dipangkas rata, giginya putih rata. "Apa kabar?" Suaranya ringan seringan kapas, seakan relasi mereka baik-baik saja. Tak pernah ada pengangkatan senjata.

"Mathias." Annesia mendesis seperti desisan ular di kepala Medusa yang penuh racun mematikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf," Mathias menjawab. Ia masih tersenyum selebar mulut kuda. Ia membuka ranselnya lalu dikeluarkannya sebatang coklat berbentuk prima segitiga yang memanjang dan sebuah amplop coklat. Kedua barang yang tersaji di depan Annesia terbungkus apik seperti korban bakaran yang dipersembahkan untuk menghindari kemurkaan dewa.

"Sogokan?" Nada Annesia masih dingin, terima kasih kepada Arthur yang sudah mengajarinya.

"Ya.. eh, tidak. Maaf untuk yang semalam. Itu semua kesalahpahaman. Bella sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, dan... Tentang dia, maaf." Senyum kuda Mathias lesap. Api yang meletup-letup di dada Annesia padam melihat kesungguhan pemuda di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur. Waktu tak bisa diulang, ucapanmu juga tak bisa ditelan lagi." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pagi itu bahu Annesia mengendur. _Aku juga sudah tahu sejak awal._

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, kau menangis semalam."

Kursi Annesia sedikit berderak, tubuh Lea bereaksi. Sama seperti Michelle yang duduk di seberang Lea siap bergabung dalam interlokusi ini. Annesia mengambil seserahan yang dibawakan oleh Mathias cepat. "Kumaafkan. Pergilah!"

"Yakin?" Mathias bertanya ragu. Terasa jelas–sejelas dirinya menonton AV bergambar HD–dalam cerebrum Mathias ratapan Annesia semalam. Setiap nama yang keluar dari isakan Annesia masih berkumandang Mathias di telinganya. Semudah inikah dirinya dimaafkan setelah dirinya mengumumkan bahwa kekasihnya selingkuh dan memanggil Annesia dengan nama selingkuhan kekasihnya? tanyanya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Annesia yang mengangguk cepat. Mathias menghela napas, "baiklah, walaupun aku sedikit ragu." Ia berdiri, mengambil ranselnya dan melanjutkan, "tolong beritahu Senior Arthur bahwa aku sudah meminta maaf. Tatapannya semalam mengerikan."

Selepas kepergian Mathias, tidak seperti spekulasi Annesia yang ia kira akan langsung diserang oleh untaian panjang pertanyaan dari Michelle. Gadis itu hanya diam, menanti penjelasan Annesia dengan mata melotot. Annesia berdesah pelan, tangannya mulai membuka amplop coklat pemberian Mathias. "Seperti yang kalian dengar, hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Itu saja."

"Dia membuatmu menangis." Lea menekankan kata menangis.

Michelle mengangguk, "dan dimana Senior Arthur? Seharusnya dia bersamamu. Kau kan tanggung jawabnya."

"Saat itu Senior Arthur sedang mengurusi hal lainnya. Aku sudah besar, Chelle. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri." Amplop coklat itu sudah terbuka. Dua lembar kertas terjun bebas saat Annesia membalik amplop itu.

Dua lembar foto seukuran kartu pos.

Satu lembar merupakan hasil coretan tangan seseorang yang Annesia kenal sangat baik. Annesia pernah punya satu lukisan seperti itu dengan model berbeda; yang kemudian ikut terpanggang dengan _harta karun_ nya. Di balik cetakan berwarna itu terdapat tulisan, ' _Riren._ Limited Edition by _DAKI_.' yang tercetak miring.

Satu lembar lainnya bukanlah hasil coretan melainkan sebuah fotografi. Sama seperti lembar pertama, obyeknya adalah dua orang pemuda. Satu berambut pirang, satu berambut coklat. Posisi mereka cukup normal jika dilihat oleh kaum awam. Tidak bagi Annesia yang jauh dari kata kaum awam itu. Cukup membangkitkan gairah.

Ada dua apresiasi berbeda yang diberikan oleh orang yang berbeda pula begitu melihat kenang-kenangan dari Mathias.

"Ew, menjijikan," oleh Michelle. Ia ingin merobek-robek dua foto ini menjadi ribuan potongan kecil.

"Aku boleh minta satu," oleh Lea. Ia siap memasukan salah satu foto itu ke dalam album _Daki's_ _Collection_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bisa tidak kau menyengapkan lubang ilermu? Telingaku perih mendengar tawamu." Bolpoinnya kembali menodai permukaan putih. Menarik garis dan membentuk namanya.

Garis sudah melahirkan kesempurnaan. Selama proses tersebut, pita suara Annesia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sunyi senyap, hingga kau dapat mendengar gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan oleh dinding.

 _Ngiiing._ "Ahahaha!"

Ujung alis Arthur menegang. Tak sampai sedetik, Arthur harus menelan lagi rasa puas yang sudah terasa di ujung lidah. Ia mengubah posisinya, kaki-kakinya tak lagi terlindungi oleh meja. Dilihatinya Annesia, teman berbagi oksigen di ruangan ini.

Atensi gadis itu penuh pada ponsel pintarnya. Terkadang ia mengetik, terkadang hanya menaik-turunkan telunjuknya. Coklat mudanya bersinar-sinar, garis bibir yang melengkung sempurna dan terkadang menyemburkan tawa. Bahagia. Stereotip anak muda yang sedang kasmaran.

Dan Arthur dongkol melihatnya.

Ia rela lembur mengerjakan agenda bulan depan demi mendapatkan momen tepat untuk mempercakapkan perihal semalam. Bukannya dirinya kepo, akan tetapi bukankah lebih baik jika Annesia berbagi masalah dengan dirinya? Beban Annesia berkurang dan dirinya... _Punya bahan ledekan baru?_

 _Oke, itu sadis_. Tidak, tidak, Arthur hanya mencoba untuk saling berbagi layaknya pasangan suami-istri lainnya. Itu saja, kok.

Intinya, Arthur berbuat ini _demi_ Annesia.

–yang saat ini tengah kasmaran.

.

 _Iiih, Arthur kan jadi kesel. Kesel. Kesel! Ke– Eh, ehem._

.

Teruntuk Annesia yang terbenam dalam lautan euforia dan komulonimbus yang berguguran membentuk partikel-partikel serotonin yang membasahi semestanya;

"Bertemu dengan pangeran tampan yang membawamu keluar dari penjara patah hati dengan kuda putihnya, huh?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," balasnya riang. Jari-jarinya masih berapi-api berdansa di atas permukaan kaca bersinar.

"Siapa?"

Alat gerak aktif Annesia memasif, berlainan dengan pusat sarafnya yang bergerak kencang seperti roda kereta api; penuh pertimbangan. Annesia mafhum tentang betapa suseptibelnya Arthur saat bertemu dengan terma homo, _gay_ , _yaoi_. Oleh karena itu, Annesia tak akan pernah memperkenalkan pangeran berkuda putihnya pada Arthur. Cukup sekali saja dirinya menerima azab dari Yang Mulia Arthur yang Jahat.

"Siapa?" Arthur menuntut jawaban.

Annesia mengambil napas panjang. Demi pangeran berkuda putih tercinta, maafkan aku; batinnya. "Razak Kamaluddin dari Malaysia," katanya. Lebih baik ia mempersembahkan sepupunya itu kepada sang penyihir jahat daripada melemparkan pangeran berkuda putihnya ke dalam kerajaan api.

"Razak." Arthur mencicipi nama itu dengan rahangnya dan menyimpan rasa itu ke dalam salah satu ruang otaknya yang rapi. "Malaysia, huh?" Ia berdiri, menaruh pekerjaannya untuk bulan depan itu ke dalam lemari yang ada di belakang Annesia.

"Setelah pergi sejauh setengah bumi, kau naksir dengan pemuda yang tempat kelahirannya berlokasi dua jam dari tempat kelahiranmu. Seleramu benar-benar luar biasa." Terdengar suara lemari ditutup.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang barat," yang ini Annesia berkata jujur. Bukan Williem penyebabnya. Annesia punya sebuah impian sederhana. Begitu menamatkan kuliahnya, ia akan langsung bertolak menuju Indonesia Timur dan mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang pengajar. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia berpikir untuk hidup jauh dari Indonesia. Baginya Indonesia adalah rumahnya dan menjadi seorang pengajar adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Dan jatuh cinta pada Williem membuatnya banting setir. Impiannya sebagai pengajar turun pangkat, Indonesia bukan lagi satu-satunya rumah untuk Annesia.

"Dan kau menikah denganku. Ironis sekali."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Alasan klise." Tak terdengar ketukan sepatu. Arthur enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"..."

"Kau. Kau sendiri kenapa mau menikah denganku?" tanya Annesia. Pertanyaan ini pernah muncul saat Arthur mengajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka, lalu tenggelam karena penyakit akut Annesia. Lupa.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu." Mata Annesia mengejap kaget. Jantungnya berdegup menanti kalimat berikutnya.

"Aku punya seorang kekasih–tidak, bukan kekasih, aku menyukainya. Tapi hubungan kami tak berjalan lancar. Kami bertengkar. Lalu kau muncul, di saat aku butuh pelampiasan," lanjut Arthur.

Beberapa detik terlewati sudah, gas dalam kubikel yang berlabel Ruang _Student_ _Council_ belum teracuni oleh polusi suara. Dua anak manusia ribut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Terkhusus untuk Annesia; yang berusaha menguraikan penyebab perasaan janggal yang seharusnya tak muncul.

"Ayo pulang," Arthur sudah berdiri di dekatnya, mulai mengangkat ranselnya.

 _ **Drrt! Drrt!**_

Ponsel Annesia bergoyang di atas meja. Setitik lampu berkelap-kelip layaknya kunang-kunang di malam hari. Layar ponselnya bersinar.

[ _ **Senior**_ _ **Hedervary mengirimkan kontak.**_

 _ **Honda Kiku.**_ ]

Ransel Arthur menebah lantai beberapa detik sehabis ponsel Annesia berhenti bergoyang. "Elizabeth, jauhi dia," Arthur menggeram rendah.

Annesia memiringkan tubuhnya lalu mendongak. Ia menatap kelereng hijau yang memberangsang dengan bingung. Sisa-sisa dari proses menguraikan penyebab persaaan janggal itu masih ada hingga otak gadis itu belum sepenuhnya siap menerima data baru. "Dengar," Arthur menarik dagu Annesia. "Jauhi Elizabeth, dia bukan gadis baik-baik. Dia itu serigala berbulu domba. Kau mengerti, Nes?" Arthur meneruskan.

"Jauhi dia dan Bella." Wajah Annesia menampakkan kerutan terutama di dahi. Kesadarannya kembali menapak kenyataan, "Senior Bella? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" Annesia balik bertanya. Ia bingung. _Menjauhi Bella? Arthur tidak mungkin tahu tentang Williem, kan?_

Arthur tak langsung menjawab. Butuh sedetik bagi Annesia untuk mendengar suara Arthur kembali memenuhi kubikel mereka. Katanya, "sudah malam. Ayo, pulang!"

Jawaban dari Arthur membuat Annesia semakin bertanya-tanya. Bukan hanya alasan Arthur melarang Annesia untuk dekat dengan Bella, tapi juga _kenapa wajah Arthur memerah?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ponsel Annesia tertinggal?" Itulah repetisi dari Dylan dengan nada yang berbeda. Pemuda empat tahun lebih tua dari Annesia yang membarikade pintu masuk itu menyangsikan wacana yang dituturkan oleh entitas sedarahnya itu.

Tangannya terlipat di dada dan rahang bawahnya bergetar, siap untuk membasahi Arthur dan Annesia dengan hujan lokal di malam berbintang. Gua Aiden terbuka menyemburkan getaran udara yang terdengar, "satu setengah jam. Kalian perlu waktu sebanyak itu hanya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel? Kau seharusnya memberi alasan yang lebih masuk akal, Dik."

"Ponsel Annesia memang tertinggal. Memangnya kau ingin mendengar apa? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" Arthur mendengus kesal. Ia lapar dan butuh mandi.

"Ck, Aiden ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Kita harus berdiskusi malam ini." Tanpa jeda, Dylan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aiden?" tanya Annesia yang masih patuh mengintil Arthur.

"Kembaran Dylan. Kurasa ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Semenjak makan malam waktu itu, dia selalu meminta fotomu." Kaki Arthur sudah menginjak pada anak tangga tertinggi. Ia berbalik, mengamati Annesia dari atas. Matanya masih sedikit sembap, pikirnya. Arthur lalu membelai poni Annesia, "Elizabeth, apa kau menerima sesuatu darinya?"

"Tidak," setengah berbohong Annesia menjawab. Kendatipun dalam realitasnya ia _menerima_ sesuatu dari Elizabeth melalui Mathias. Iya, dua lembar foto pembangkit gairah itu. Foto yang ingin dirobak-rabik halus oleh Michelle itu.

Belaian itu pergi dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Arthur masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berikut Annesia.

Pintu kamar tertutup, kaki-kaki Annesia meniti di atas cahaya perak yang mendaratkannya tepat di depan jendela. Agak lintang dengan lokasi tepat mengarah jalan di depan rumah. Sepi, hanya dua-tiga mobil lewat. Sisanya? Mungkin melebur dalam kehangatan keluarga.

Kaki-kaki berputar, tubuh merebah di atas pembaringan. Netranya terpusat pada cahaya di langit-langit kamarnya, pelangi dalam wujud bintang-bintang yang tersebar acak. Ciptaan Arthur; pemilik kamar ini, sebelum Annesia datang menginvasi.

Sekelompok partikel karbondioksida terhempas keluar sembari menekuk lengannya; gelap gulita datang bersama rasa lelah. Otot-ototnya kehabisan dayanya, ia seakan tak berhenti bekerja selama ratusan malam. Padahal hanya satu malam Annesia tak menutup matanya karena sakit. Satu malam yang menegaskan bahwa Annesia belum merdeka dari Belanda.

Williem, Williem. Williem yang masih mencintaiku dan Williem yang sudah bersama orang lain. Williem yang–

memuakkan.

Lengan bawah Annesia basah, lagi. Entah karena Williem atau dirinya.

Dalam belaian kegelapan dan nyanyian rembulan, Annesia menangis diam hingga ia terlelap.

 **.**

Aksi teratur yang jejari Annesia rasakan membuatnya terjaga. Namun matanya enggan membuka; tak mau menyapa realitas.

Gerakannya berfluktuasi; naik, turun, dan terepetisi; seperti proses respirasi makhluk hidup semacam manusia. Iya, manusia; layaknya Annesia dan Arthur. Annesia dan Art...hur...

Tahu-tahu, mata Annesia terbuka. Menatap ngeri pada jasad hidup yang ia sentuh. Layaknya film horor; otot-otot sang protagonis mengejur, ia ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Jasad hidup yang diumpamakan sebagai setan bergerak. Lengannya menjulur dan jejari hangat menyentuh pangkal paha belakang Annesia.

Jeritan dramatis diwakilkan oleh satu pukulan. Mendatangkan Lucifer dari neraka.

Perih merata di sekujur tubuh; menyentak Arthur dari pulau mimpi. Kaki-kakinya merapat, berharap gelombang perih itu lenyap. "Otakmu terganggu, HAH? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa memberikan cucu pada Ayah dan Ibu?"

"–pas," Annesia berkata lirih.

Arthur menajamkan pendengarannya yang sempat tersambar perih. Mustahil mengandalkan penglihatannya karena Annesia membelakangi sumber cahaya.

"Le... pas." lirih Annesia.

Satu alis terangkat sebagai bentuk reaksi. Gelombang suara Annesia yang tertangkap masuk ke dalam otak dan keluar dalam bentuk pertanyaan: "lepas apa? Baju?"

"–tat." Suara Annesia nyaris tak keluar. Jantungnya berdetak seperti genderang perang, cepat dan keras. Malu dan marah menyampur jadi satu.

"Berbicara yang jelas, Nes." Tulang jejari Arthur sedikit tertekuk ke atas.

"Pantatku, Arthur. Pantat!" Annesia nyaris berteriak. Dikatakan dusta bila Annesia tidak merasa malu saat mengucapkan kata pantat. Enam belas tahun sejak dirinya keluar dari rahim ibunya. Annesia tak lagi polos; ia pernah berpacaran, pernah mengalami kontak fisik, dan ia pernah punya koleksi _yaoi_ dengan adegan R-18.

Tapi, malam ini berbeda. Arthur membuatnya bertingkah seperti seorang perawan di malam pengantinnya.

"Pantat? Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sadar." Arthur segera menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu merubah posisinya. Di langit-langit, tujuh bintang berbeda warna masih menyala dalam gelap.

Dua pasang iris beda warna berkedip, dada naik-turun secara teratur, dan kantuk melarikan diri dari semesta dua insan manusia.

Ada momen kosong menjejal di sekitar mereka; jumlahnya dua menit. Hanya dua menit, yang pada detik pertama dalam menit ketiga, suara Annesia memecah kekosongan mereka. "Keluar." Satu kata itu sebenarnya tak mewakilkan prahara kemelitan–tentang sebab musabab presensi Arthur yang hadir di atas pembaringannya–yang memenuhi _encephalon_ Annesia. Tapi, setidaknya bisa memperlambat laju jantungnya.

Pembaringan bergoyang; Arthur tak meninggalkan pembaringan, ia semakin menyamankan dirinya. "Malas," katanya.

Selimut di tarik, "kau punya kamar sendiri. Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri," Annesia memprotes.

Arthur berbalik, menyuguhkan punggungnya ke hadapan Annesia yang bersila. "Penuh, sesak. Tidak. Mau. Tidur. Dengan. Banteng."

Ujung garmen atas Arthur ditarik Annesia, "keluar!" titahnya.

"Keluar. Keluar. Keluar. Jangan di sini," Annesia merajuk seperti anak kecil; tangannya masih menarik-narik garmen Arthur.

"Tidak," tolak Arthur.

"Pokoknya keluar!" Kali ini kaki ikut bekerja. Dorong, dorong, dorong. Annesia harus menyelamatkan jantungnya. Ia tak mau mati muda gara-gara ini.

Dorong, dorong, dorong.

Kesabaran Arthur mencapai titik seratus derajat selsius, sama dengan raganya yang sudah di ujung pembaringan. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Berhenti bergerak, Annesia!"

Annesia masih berusaha dan Arthur masih mencoba maju. "Keluar! Ah!" Tangan Arthur sudah menangkap dua agitator–tangan Annesia. "Diam. Kalau kau terus bergerak, aku akan mengikatmu."

Tangan Annesia terpause sejenak. Wajahnya merengut kesal, "kau pikir aku binatang, hah?"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bergerak dan tidurlah."

"Tidak!" Tubuh Annesia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berupaya membebaskan kedua tangannya.

"Ap–hei, berhenti bergerak. Sial. Nes!" Arthur mengempas tubuh Annesia ke bawah. Helaian rambut Annesia berayun di udara, seluruh raganya terkukung oleh tubuh Arthur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata Annesia mendelik lebar. Pipinya memerah malu.

"Mempermudah melanjutkannya."

"Melanjutkan apa?" tanya Annesia.

"Tidur, Nes. Tidur. Kaupikir apa? Bikin anak? Cita-citaku masih belum tercapai." Satu helaan napas sesudah itu Arthur melanjutkan, "kupastikan yang tadi tidak akan terulang lagi. Jika sampai terulang, kau boleh memukulku besok."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seyogianya, cairan putih kental itu memadat menjadi sumber energi yang bernama _pancake_. Tetapi, belum. Annesia, entitas yang berkewajiban mengubah molekul dari cair menjadi padat berdiri di awang-awang. Memorinya memutar balik peristiwa pagi tadi.

Tentang dirinya yang mengagresi tubuh Arthur. Mendekap tubuh Arthur sedemikian erat seolah-olah Arthur adalah guling yang ia campakan di rumahnya sana. Impresi hangat dan nyaman yang masih terasa di seluruh perasanya.

Kembali, jantungnya bergerak kuat. Kencang. Cepat. Kacau.

Keintiman ini mengacaukan pikiran dan perasaan Annesia.

Bukan cinta, sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tak Annesia ketahui namanya.

Seperti insan berdiri di depannya. Mata hijaunya mengamati Annesia seperti dosen kesenian yang sedang menilai hasil karya muridnya dalam ujian akhir. Teliti, cermat, tak ada setitik partikel yang terlewat.

Usai menilai dengan mata, ia kini menguraikan hasilnya secara oral. "Kalau masih sakit, istirahat saja, Nes."

Kelopak mata Annesia sedang melakukan progam akselerasi. Transisi _encephalon_ antara kenyataan dan tidak sedang terjadi, mesin-mesin di dalamnya berputar lambat. Sebelum sempurna, mesin yang berputar diberi beban: "semalam kalian tak lupa pakai pengaman, kan?" hingga perputaran itu semakin lambat.

 _Sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Dan apanya yang harus diamankan?_. Annesia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu, main anal itu aman tapi tetap saja pengaman itu perlu," pemuda itu menambahkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake.**

 _Jet lag_ adalah kondisi fisiologis yang terjadi akibat gangguan terhadap ritme sirkadian. Dan hal inilah yang sedang dilanda Aiden Kirkland, anak tengah dari pasangan Mr and Mrs Kirkland.

Pukul tiga pagi, sepasang zamrud yang tersuntik oleh tenaga kuda itu merekam aktivitas saudara berbagi rahimnya. Kaos terangkat menampilkan separuh perut, dua kaki saling membentang keluar dari selimut, dan letupan nasal yang sesekali ada. Merasa tak mungkin mendapatkan kantuk, pemuda bersurai hitam itu memutuskan untuk mengenyam teh kesukaannya.

Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin memecah kesunyian yang melelapkan rumah ini. Melangkah perlahan-lahan, lahan-lahan, laha–

"Arthur, pantat!" Indra pendengarnya bertemu dengan pemikat hati. Seperti magnet, tanpa aba-aba, kakinya menghindar dari tujuan awal.

Telinganya menempel, mengobservasi lebih dalam lagi tentang sang pemikat hati.

"Keluar!" Suara perempuan. Annesia.

"Tidak." Suara laki-laki. Arthur.

"Pokoknya keluar. Keluar. Keluar. Keluar! Jangan di sini." Annesia.

Diam, hanya ada suara kain yang bergesekan. Lubang telinga Aiden semakin merapat pada kayu dingin. Ada keterkejutan yang merekah di sukmanya. _Tak kusangka mereka suka main anal._

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Berhenti bergerak, Annesia!" Arthur bersuara beberapa menit kemudian.

"Keluar, ah!" Senyum merekah. Si kecil Kirkland sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa membuat gadis mendesah. Aiden menangis bangga.

"Diam. Kalau kau terus bergerak, aku akan mengikatmu."

 _Ow, BDSM. Menarik._ Aiden berharap dirinya punya jubah menghilang milik Potter.

"Hei, berhenti bergerak. Sial. Nes!" Ada suara kain yang bergesekan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kali ini bukanlah suara milik Arthur maupun Annesia. Suaranya lebih rendah dan serak; suara milik kakaknya, Allistor.

"Aku kepanasan. Hehe," jawab Aiden lalu meraba-raba pintu kamar Annesia yang dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

hai! selamat tahun baru.

dan di tahun yang baru ini, lena mau minta maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan *bows*. maaf beribu maaf lena haturkan kepada kalian, urusan di real life ga bisa lena tinggalkan. kerjaan di kantor benar-benar bejibun banyaknya jadi kesempatan untuk menulis langkaaaaa sekali. oke, untuk balasan review;

 **RizuFajyu** : ini kelanjutannya, maaf lama ya.. kerjaan di kantor selesai satu tumbuh seribu. sungguh, rasanya kayak romusha versi moderen.

 **Uchiha** **Cullen738** : waaah, kalau itu tergantung sama Arthurnya, dia bisa ga bikin Annesia cemburu /ketawasetan.

 **NoiichiHaru95** : semoga yang ini bisa membuatmu tertawa. vakum berbulan-bulan bikin lena ga pede lagi /lesu.

 **Misaki** **Younna** : haii~ gimana UNnya? /telatoi /ditampol. iya, di versi ini emang lebih dijabarkan lebih detail. ahaha.. annesia itu fujoshi akut XD. pasti bisa kok, lena aja masih belajar penggunaan bahasa, yang di chapter ini aja beda banget sama yang di chapter 2. ayo sama-sama belajar. ganbaro!

 **aldrich** - **ruki** : iya, lena ingin menyelami lebih dalam lagi cerita ini makanya lena remake. tentu, tentu~ apa sih yang enggak buat kamu~

 **Nesia** **Dirgantara** : makasih /lemparketjup

 **pudding** **rendah** **lemak** : sama, lena juga kangen sama Annesia dkk T^T tapi yah itu, real bener-bener menguras tenaga, imajinasi, dan waktu.

yang terakhir, lena berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mampir, membaca, follow, dan favourite. Jika ada plot hole silahkan kritik saya, jangan malu-malu. sampai jumpa chapter depan. semoga lena bisa update cepat.


End file.
